Reflexiones de un Vago
by kierinahana
Summary: shika reflexiona sobre lo que a pasado con temari, si quiere conti dijanme. saludos espero que perdonen el retraso de mis fic, saludos


*¨*Reflexiones de un vago*¨*

Estoy esperando que llegues se que ya no es mi deber guiarte, pero de algo estoy seguro es que por lo menos deseo verte, no sabes cuantas veces sueño contigo, cada vez que veo las nubes me imagino un futuro que yo me arrebate.

Cuando caen las primeras lluvias mi corazón late con desesperación por que aunque me obligue a olvidar mi corazón recuerda aquella tarde lluviosa donde te arranque el corazón y lo apuñale, fue muy problemático enfrentarte después de aquel acto tan vil como fue mi infidelidad, pero ten por seguro que fueron las hormonas las que me arrastraron acometer el error mas grande de mi vida.

Error que estos dos años e estado pagando, pues el perderte y después volverte a encontrar pero esa vez de la mano de genma fue terrible, no solo por verlos sino sobre todo por saber que están manteniendo una relación.

Los deseos que tenia de secuestrarte y alegarte de el pero se que si lo hacia nunca me perdonarías y yo buscaba una minima posibilidad de hablar contigo, de suplicarte perdón, pero por cobarde no lo hice tenia miedo a que me gritaras que me odiabas, por eso deje que creyeras que solo jugaba con tigo, que realmente la única que me importaba ino.

Que baka fui porque cuando me di cuenta de que ino solo me utilizaba para darle celos a sai todo se volvió aun mas oscuro, si por que si te añoraba cuando estaba en su cama, ahora que ya no tengo en que pensar mas que en ti, el dolor es mas grande.

Abro mis ojos pues siento tu presencia, quiero correr y llevarte lejos, porque se que el te estará esperando en su departamento, me muero cada vez que te veo junto a él, mi piel duele cuando veo que el te acaricia, mi alma muere cada vez que te imagino en sus brazos mientras te hace el amor.

Algunas lagrimas marcan un camino de dolor, pues te veo en la entrada, con un hermoso vestido corto, con un aire de seducción, pasión, tu cuerpo muestra el paso del tiempo volviéndote deliciosa para el paladar mas exigente, quiero correr, tomarte en mis brazos y robarte un te amo.

Pero duele saber que esas palabras no me pertenecen, que tus sentimientos son para otro, otro que te consoló mientras yo te dañaba, la noche es testigo de mi amargura y los días de mi desolación, pero sobre todo mi almohada es el cementerio de mis lágrimas derramadas por un error cometido.

Un gran error que te alego de mi, mi bella princesa de suna, mi problemática.

Pero aun siendo un cobarde e logrado enfrentarme a terribles enemigos por que no enfrentarme a mis fantasmas, después de escuchar de tu llegada decidí que te hablaría con la verdad, que buscaría tu perdón aunque me humillara, pues aprendí que el amor no es el enemigo, sino son los miedos a no ser correspondido y yo falle por que tu me amabas, pero mis malditos deseos me arrastraron a un infierno del cual salir esta en tus manos.

Veo como te encaminas para tu encuentro con el, pero mi cerebro ya trama mil movimientos para secuestrarte sin lastimarte, empieza mi plan para recuperarte, entras a una de las calles menos transitadas utilizo el Kage Mane no jutsu, logre que ella se encaminara a uno de los callejones, para mi sorpresa ella no reclamo como si estuviera tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percataba que estaba siendo guiada por alguien mas.

La lleve hasta los bosque de la familia, creo que perturbe un poco la paz, pues la problemática se dio cuenta que la estaba guiando y se puso a decir un montos de tonterías alterando a los ciervos, pero creo que ellos sentían su chakra tan puro que solo la observaron dando el consentimiento de que entra, no pude evitar que ella solo cerrara los ojos y se pusiera a pensar en muchas cosas, dejándome ahí, sin saber que hacer por un par de minutos, cuando recobre la calma.

Hable, todo y cada uno de los sentimientos que me acompañaban desde que la perdí, llore como nunca hubiera querido llorar ante ella pero no pude evitarlo, ella ya me había visto en esa faceta y además era arriesgarlo todo, pues si la perdía ella se casaría en un mes asi que es mejor recuperarla aunque mi orgullos se pudra.

**Ahora entiendes que te amo y sin ti no soy nada**

Después de decirle mis motivos y explicarle que solo fue una noche, ella solo guardo silencio, cerró los ojos para no verme en mi miseria, decidí que lo mejor era liberarla, que ella continuara con su camino mientras que yo, solo lloraría mí pena.

Ella no se fue se que viendo como me hundía y me dio coraje ya me había humillado por ella y ella solo se reía de mi, me levante limpie mis lagrimas, empecé a caminar pero ella me detiene, quise alegar su mano, pero su contacto me quema, mi corazón late desesperado mi cuerpo reacciona y lo aprisiona, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Hoy despierto con tu calor reconfortándome, no siento frío, el frío que se debería decentar en esta época del año, pero la pereza regresa, solo la miro por unos segundos mientras recorro su cuerpo desnudo, acaricio su espalda deposito un beso en su cabellos y vuelvo a dormir, pues e pensado mucho, pero sobre todo e actuado demasiado por ella, solo por mi problemática mujer.

**Te amo temari**


End file.
